1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable audio control system and an audio control device thereof, more particularly to the system used for controlling the sounds from different resources.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many electronic products providing function of playing music currently, especially from the conventional CD player, the popular music cellular phone to the MP3 or MP4 player. People are already used to listen to music using an earphone coupled to the playing device. Especially to the lovers of music, the modern music players are provided for listening and practice anywhere and anytime.
However, only the music can be heard via the earphone when the user uses the player to practice singing. As singing follows the music, the voice made by the user will be propagated to himself via air. Additionally, since the conventional earphone also separates the outside sound, it's difficult for the user himself to discern whether the singing and rhythm match the music.
In an exemplary example, when the user desires to listen to the music accompaniment and practice singing at the same time, additional computer equipment and the related software are required to process the relevant configuration. Actually, the conventional way is unfriendly for a computer-beginner to configure input/output of the music. More, it's not convenient to bring the computer during the outdoor activities or on the way by car, even though it is a suitable time to conduct practice.
According to the above description, a specific technology is required to provide the user to hear his voice or singing as listening to the music. This kind of technology may increase the amusement and enhance the singing practice.